Unbelievably Irrational
by EDC83
Summary: Just a little post-ep response to that vicious ending to "Strife on Mars". Mostly inner monologues for Walter and Paige. I not sure about the whole Waige portmanteau... We might need to change it to Dinien if that don't quit denying their feelings!


**Standing alone in the garage, all Walter wanted to do was get behind the wheel of an expensive sports car going 180+ miles per hour. He desperately longed for something he could throw all his focus and effort into.**

" **WHY!" he screams at the top of his lungs, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!"**

 **He paces around the garage as thoughts race through his head. Paige said she loved him, but she'd never jeopardize the team by pursuing the feelings. Logically, if she wasn't part of the team, they could be together.**

" **ARGH!"**

 **He made sure she and Ralph were taken care of financially, but she was furious. He didn't get to explain his rationale. Then, everyone else looked frustrated with him and left too. They were the ones that deceived him for seven months. Maybe he did misstep, but you know what so did they! Why was he always left with the fault? They were just so unbelievably irrational! Friendship, love, emotions… it is so unbelievably irrational.**

" **It is unbelievably irrational." Walter says to himself, realizing for the first time that his approach to the situation was based in logic.**

" **EQ isn't logically, but then how…" Walter ponders, unsure of how to process emotions.**

 **Why does this all have to be so confusing? There's no manual, no universal equation. The one person who he thought could explain it was furious with him. He didn't expect she would take his call, but he dialed her number anyway.**

 **The phone vibrates on the nightstand; Paige peaks out from her tissues to see his name on the caller id. Without a moment's hesitation she rejects the call.**

" **I suspected that." Walter says to himself.**

 **He storms into the kitchen and throws his phone on the counter, causing it to redial.**

 **The phone vibrates on the nightstand again. Picking up the phone and seeing the caller id, Paige says, "Typical," she hits the button, "Look, I don't…"**

 **She cuts herself off hearing him screaming at the** top of his lungs, followed by several loud crashes. Then there is silence. "Walter, Walter are you ok?"

There is no answer, but she listens very closely and believes she hears muffled sobbing. She recalls the watery eyes that met her fiery ones early that evening. She remembers his forced smile as he let her go, but if that's not what he wanted then…

"Oh god," Paige says aloud realizing Walter's intention. She was still frustrated at his impulsiveness and lack of EQ, but resolves to take the job Walter arranged. Maybe, just maybe, with some space and time, Walter would figure it out and try again. No, who was she kidding. How many times could she break his heart and expect to get him back?

"Why does it have to hurt so much?" Walter whimpers.

"I wish I knew." Paige replies to herself.

Maybe it is best that I move on. Maybe I am doing more harm than good. She recalled how awful she had been to Walter after Tim went to Africa. She hated to admit it, but he'd hit the nail on the head when he claimed she abandoned him. Sure, it was a situation he created, but that didn't justify her actions. Then to manipulate her way out of it with that sink or swim explanation… and he believed her.

"The genius mind always knows when it's being duped." Ralph's words play in her head.

No, he didn't believe her. He just let it go and forgave her. Here he is creating another situation… is this one of his making? Of course… except… sort of… not entirely. This sucks and just makes her more frustrated.

Having composed himself a little, Walter cleans up the mess he'd made in the kitchen. Picking up his phone, he notices the connected call for 22 minutes. He blows out a frustrated breath. Surely he didn't play the fool again while she listened in.

"Paige? Are you there?" Walter asks.

She wants so badly to answer, but fear chokes her. What if he perceived this as another invasion?

He listens for a couple of moments, but doesn't hear anything, "I guess not. I'd love to stay on and hear your voice, but won't invade your privacy like that. I care too much to intentionally hurt you. I wish you knew that."

Walter immediately hangs up the phone, but the more he thinks she might have eavesdropped, the angrier he gets. He powers his phone off. Tonight he is going to unplug.

"Wait, Walter… I..." Paige begins but the call has already been disconnected.

She dials the phone, but it sends her straight to voicemail. She throws her phone against the wall and it shatters.

Both Walter and Paige toss and turn in their anger and frustration until exhaustion finally claims them.


End file.
